


Come With Me

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ben makes a familiar request to Rey. This time, she doesn't deny him.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 152
Kudos: 820
Collections: Anonymous





	Come With Me

**Author's Note:**

> k fuck off with that ending, it was perfect until-! until you know what!

Ben feels the flow of the Force as a powerful surge of energy drawing through his arm, out of him and into her. He can see her alive in his mind's eye, can feel the way her body responds to the power of the Force calling her back. This _must_ work, he knows it will.

And yet, it's still a shock when he feels the soft palm of her hand cover his own.

He blinks his eyes open and turns his gaze to her face. Her eyes - once dormant and empty - are again filled with _her_ , alive and aware, watching him. He had no doubt his revival would succeed, but maybe that's not true given the immensity of the relief the sight of her evokes within him. He can't bring himself to look away - not even to blink - out of fear it might all be a ruse.

But she doesn't disappear. Instead, she sits up in his arms, her focus locked as firmly to him as his is to her. He scans her face, his hands gentle at the base of her skull, the small of her back. Her energy transfers to him the same way his does to her, their mere togetherness providing life force energy to pulse through the bond they share, enveloping them both. Though he hadn't known himself in such severe need of healing, he feels it happen as he holds her, as she watches him.

"Ben," she breathes with a smile, her face soft.

She can feel the shift in him, knows that he's forsaken Kylo Ren. Who he was doesn't matter now. None of anything else could possibly matter now.

Rey lifts her hand to his cheek, her fingertips grazing his skin and prompting a gentle smile from him. Her touch is one he's imagined many times before; not just a touch, but one like this. It's evident what he feels for her is returned.

He's distracted by the look of her, by the predominant relief he still feels knowing she's here with him, that he isn't expecting it when she abruptly presses forward and kisses him. But he responds at once, bringing his arm firmly around her to keep her close, reveling in the way her mouth feels on his, the gentle touch of her hand holding his face.

Neither of them wants to break it, so it lasts, and lasts, and lasts until Rey decides to part them. Ben could have done with kissing her longer.

She smiles at him, her face open and soft, and he smiles back. It's a genuine smile, something rare for him, something he hasn't done for a very long time. It's quite the shock for him to realize... he's happy, genuinely happy. The rest of the world might as well have ceased to exist beyond them. All he's aware of is Rey. Just Rey.

"I did it," she whispers, her fingers gently drawing down his face and throat to rest on his shoulder. "I destroyed him. Palpatine. He's gone."

He nods, his voice low when he responds. "I know. Well done."

Rey swallows, her thumb slowly rubbing over his tunic.

"It wouldn't have been possible without you," she says, and then leans closer and whispers, "Thank you. You came for me."

Ben closes his eyes, gently exhaling through his nose as he presses his forehead to hers.

"I'll always come for you."

Rey relaxes into him with a sigh, sliding her hand around his shoulders. It feels surreal to have her so close, to be able to touch her and hold her and to know it's exactly what she wants him to do.

"And I'll always come for you," she breathes, so softly he almost misses it.

But he doesn't miss it. Even if he hadn't heard it, he'd still feel it.

Without opening his eyes, he tilts her head back with the hand at her neck and presses his lips to hers. She responds instantly, her fingertips clutching his shoulder. The kiss ends, but it's only for a brief moment before he's going back for more, pulling her tightly against him and letting her feel how much he's wanted this. Rey returns his kiss with equal fervor, keeping him as close to her as she can.

The thought crosses Ben's mind that he's lucky, and he can't quite believe it.

Their moment is shattered by the harsh explosions and eruptions going on around them. It's enough to break them apart. Ben hauls them both to their feet, an understanding passing between them that it's time to go. But he doesn't quite know how to do that. They haven't talked about this.

He looks at her, his hands finding hers because he doesn't want to break any contact with her, his only true confirmation that she's here. 

"I can't go to the Resistance," he says with a firm shake of his head. "They wouldn't want me to."

Rey steps closer, squeezing his hands. " _I_ want you to."

He's grateful for the affirmation, the reminder that _she wants him with her_. But she knows as well as he does that being with the Resistance is not an option. The bad blood runs far too deep.

"I can't, Rey. You know I can't."

Her lips tremble slightly and she swallows hard, poorly contained panic bursting to the surface of her eyes.

"Where will you go?"

He shakes his head. "I don't know yet. An island maybe. Somewhere far away from anywhere." He pauses, swallowing as he holds her hands, his thumbs caressing her knuckles. She must know what's he's going to ask her next. "The war's over. You won. There's nothing left to fight for." He swallows again and steps closer, nervous because he's offered this twice before and she's denied him both times. This time, he _dearly_ wants her to say yes. "Come with me."

Rey stills, though her gaze remains focused on him. He can feel a split in her, but the larger part wants the same thing as him. They want the same thing.

"I... I want to, but I...."

She pauses for long enough that he softly urges her on.

"But you what?"

She tightens her grip on his hands, possessive.

"My friends. I... I don't want to leave them behind."

Ben releases one of her hands to bring his to her face, grazing her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

"I'm not asking you to live in exile," he promises, trying to contain his excitement because he can _feel_ that she's not resistant to what he's proposing. "Just to be with me, where I am." And then because he can't quite help it, he reminds her of something that is more than enough proof that they are, in a sense, _meant_ to coexist. "We're a dyad."

Rey watches him with parted lips, blinking softly when he opens his palm to hold her face, his thumb stroking a line along her cheekbone. He moves closer until he's inches away, and her head tilts back so as not to break their gaze.

"Please," he whispers.

Rey blinks a few times, just watching him. He senses her answer moments before she gives it. She gently nods, a smile forming on her face, and Ben exhales a heavy breath as he leans in and kisses her deeply, holding her to his body.

"Thank you," he breathes against her mouth, and then he's kissing her again.

Much to his pleasure, she kisses him back just as intensely. Even still, it's hard to truly convince himself this is happening.

The perfect moment is again sharply broken by a heavy vibration as the fleet crumbles around them.

Ben pulls back, but doesn't release her, opting to take her hand as they share a look. Rey nods and the pair take off, running toward a dormant craft nearby.

They get in together and fire it up, exiting through the split in the ceiling and arcing through space, up and away from the ending warfare.

As he sits there flying away from the devastation with his co-pilot, Ben's aware that there are still unknowns, things they have yet to discuss, but he's content in that he knows three things for certain: Rey's alive and well; she sees him for who he is; she's agreed to come with him.

Since nothing else matters quite as much, everything else can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they go hang out on a secluded fucking island for the rest of their lives and 5000% make Skywalker babies, it is law.


End file.
